La banda konoha
by canela312
Summary: Naruto y Hinata deciden reunir a sus amigos y sus hijos para pasar una entretenida tarde de invierno, pero los pequeñuelos se aburren y deciden buscar el "tesoro" del hokage pero en vez de hallar armas y jutsus encuentran algo mas artístico y musical


**Holy de nuevo hace mucho que no escribía la universidad es de lo mas matador que existe y aunque tengo mil ideas no he escrito ni una solita…soy maléfica jajajajaja bueno sin mas los dejo con esta nueva y bizarra historia principalmente naruhina espero que disfruten**

Era un tranquilo sábado de invierno en la creciente aldea de la hoja la nieve caía lentamente invitando a todos los habitantes del lugar a refugiarse en sus cálidos hogares y en una casa en especial se podía escuchar un gran barullo producido por la cantidad de personas que había en ese momento, se preguntarán quienes estarían reunidos y no son nada mas y nada menos que los amigos mas cercanos del actual hokague Naruto Uzumaki que había decidido con su amada esposa Hinata montar una pequeña reunión para disfrutar de un agradable momento con sus amigos y los hijos de estos por supuesto y mientras los adultos aun se mantenían conversando animadamente en la mesa en la que anteriormente habían disfrutado de la comida los menores se encontraban apelotonados en la habitación del mayor de los hijos de Naruto y Hinata, y por lo que demostraban sus caras, estaban mas que aburridos ya que por la nevada no podían salir ni al patio sin congelarse hasta el hígado lo que los dejaba varados sin ninguna distracción

-oye Boruto ¿acaso no hay nada entretenido que hacer en tu casa?- preguntó Inojin con ganas de hacer enfadar a su rubio amigo

-cállate por supuesto que tengo cosas para entretenerme como la consola pero esta donde están nuestros padres y no nos dejarían jugar en paz- contesto Boruto

-oye es verdad que el hokague tiene una habitación llena de tesoros y pergaminos con jutsus de lo mas geniales y los secretos para lograrlos fácilmente?- preguntó Chouchou

-pero que dices de donde sacaste esa historia tan tonta?-

-no es tonta Shikadai, todo el mundo la cuenta- le reclamo la niña rellenita a su flojo amigo

-yo también la oí- exclamo Metal Lee mientras Sadara asentía dando a entender que ella también había oído del "tesoro" que guardaba el hokague en su casa

-vamos no sean tontos mi papa no guarda ningún tesoro en la casa- se burló Boruto

-aunque la parte de la biblioteca de pergaminos es verdad- aseguro la pequeña Himawari

provocando que todos la miraran con sorpresa y algo de curiosidad

-y donde guarda esas cosas tu padre Hima?- pregunto con ansias Chouchou

-oye ¿no pretenderás ponerte a leer toda la biblioteca de mis padres verdad?- pregunto Boruto

-sería interesante investigar-

-yo apoyo a Shikadai…Hima ¿nos llevas a la biblioteca?-

-claro Inojin- respondió la tierna peliazul mientras bajaba de la cama de su hermano y comenzaba a salir de la habitación de este seguida de los otros niños, ella fue al primer piso de la casa y los guio por un pasillo y luego abrió una puerta que daba al sótano se estiró para poder encender las luces y luego comenzó a bajar tranquilamente una vez ahí fue a encender el resto de luces y sus demás amigos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que veían, era prácticamente una mini biblioteca había varios estantes llenos de libros y pergaminos no había ninguna pared libre y todo estaba en perfecto orden

-woooo cuantos libros- dijeron al unísono los niños que no conocían el lugar

-no es para tanto no se por qué querían bajar aquí?- dijo fastidiado Boruto y por qué no decirlo, algo temeroso también ya que era la segunda vez que bajaba ahí sin alguno de sus padres y la razón era sencilla sabía que en alguno de esos estantes estaban las memorias de la guerra de sus padres y una que otra historia de la infancia de estos lo había encontrado una vez que escucho que ahí debían estar todos los jutsus de su padre y en su obsesión por querer vencerlo bajo solo y se puso a revisar los pergaminos en un inicio encontró historias tontas como la de una misión de capturar a un gato pero a medida que leía mas se encontraba con historias muy emocionantes y entretenidas hasta que se topó con un pergamino que lo atrapo en un genjutsu que le mostro unas horrendas imágenes de lo que el dedujo serían de la ultima gran guerra ninja por las bandas de la alianza que pudo ver en los ninjas que caían muertos sin que el pudiera evitarlo fue una verdadera tortura y despertó precipitadamente y no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su padre, quien seguramente era el que lo había sacado de esa tortura, buscando tranquilizarlo esa noche sus padres hablaron con el varias horas contándole de la manera mas adecuada lo que significo vivir en medio de esa guerra y por qué ellos luchaban hasta el dia de hoy para mantener la paz y asi evitar las masacres como las que había visto, asi es como el logró comprender el trabajo de su padre y cambio de idea respecto a el ahora lo admiraba aunque claro que en secreto, recordó que esa vez pudo dormir porque sus papas se quedaron con el hasta que fue llevado al mundo de los sueños y tratando de evitarles el trauma a sus amigos dijo

-oigan dejen esas cosas aburridas subamos a ver alguna película- pero ninguno de sus amigos le hizo caso ya que estaban concentrados revisando el misterioso lugar, el rubio suspiro y cuando iba a decirles otra vez que se fueran vio a Shikadai arrastrar una silla hacia un estante para alcanzar un pergamino que estaba en la parte mas alta, en cuanto lo retiró el estante se comenzó a mover dejando finalmente a la vista una extraña puerta que sorprendió hasta a los niños que habitaban en esa casa

-¿hermano a donde lleva esa puerta?-

-no lo se Hima podríamos revisar con nuestro byakugan para ver que la puerta no tenga trampas- los hermanos Uzumaki cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a concentrarse para poder utilizar su habilidad especial pero Chouchou decidió que ya habían tardado mucho y sin aviso giró la manilla de la puerta y la abrió, para sorpresa y alivio de todos ninguna trampa se activó asi que se adentraron en el extraño lugar menos los hermanos Uzumaki que aun estaban algo recelosos de ese lugar

-amigos no encuentro el interruptor de la luz- reclamó Inojin y Sadara al ver que el rubio y su hermanita no entraban tomó al mayor de un brazo y lo arrastro dentro haciendo que las lucen se encendieran automáticamente

-¿Quién encendió las luces?- preguntó Shikadai

-Nadie, no hay interruptores- aclaro Chouchou mirando las paredes

-se encendieron cuando Boruto entró- aclaro Sadara

-oye Shikadai ¿este es uno de esos sensores de chacra de los que me hablabas el otro dia?- Pregunto Inojin señalando un extraño aparato parecido a una cámara de vigilancia, que estaba en el marco de la puerta

-si eso parece, seguramente esta programado para prender las luces del lugar cuando reconoce el chacra de Boruto- dedujo Shikadai mientras empujaba a su amigo fuera del lugar para probar su teoría, una vez que el rubio salió las luces se apagaron y Himawari maravillada entro al lugar para probar si con ella también funcionaba y tal como esperaba las luces se encendieron

-woooo que genial encontramos el tesoro del Hokague- gritó Chouchou

-amiga…no creo que este lugar guarde tesoros- dijo dudosa Sadara y es que habían entrado a un lugar que era algo asi como una sala de ensayo para una banda musical habían varias guitarras, bajos, uno que otro violin, una gran batería negra, micrófonos, luces de colores, un teclado y varios instrumentos más, en una pared del amplio lugar había un gran espejo como los estudios de danza profesionales y finalmente al fondo de la gigantesca habitación había un sillón muy grande y otros individuales frente a una gran pantalla plana pegada a la pared que estaba conectada a unos finos parlantes y a un reproductor de videos y junto a este había un mueble lleno de discos, siguieron revisando el lugar y encontraron una estantería llena de premios musicales y de competencias de baile y uno que otro por actuación también en las paredes habían discos de oro y platino y todos los niños quedaron sorprendidos

-este lugar es sorprendente- dijo maravillado Metal Lee

-de quien serán todos estos premios?- preguntó Inojin y luego vio como Shikadai se acercaba al mueble con discos para sacar uno -supongo que el dueño de los premios también es dueño de estos discos-dijo el pelinegro que cuando iba a sacar una de las cajas que contenían los CD fue detenido por su rubio amigo y cuando se volteo para reclamarle noto que este tenía los ojos blancos como los de su madre Hinata y miraba fijo las cajas de discos

-no noto nada raro- aclaró el rubio explicando con eso que estaba buscando trampas, luego saco una de las cajitas y la miro con el byakugan desactivado, esta era de color rojo brillante y cuando la movías se podía ver el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja en dorado pero no había ningún nombre en la tapa ni tampoco en la parte de atrás por lo que abrió la caja y ahí encontró un disco en perfecto estado con dibujos de llamas de fuego que brillaban cuando movías el disco pero no había ningún nombre solo decía DVD con letras pequeñas así que el pelinegro tomó el disco y lo introdujo en el blue-ray que había ahí mientras Himawari encendía la gran televisión y la sincronizaba con el otro aparato una vez que tenían todo listo el grupo completo se sentó en el sillón que había ahí y esperaron unos segundos antes de ver como en la tv aparecían las imágenes de unas llamas y luego estas comenzaban a desvanecerse desde abajo hacia arriba dejando ver primero los pies de barias personas y asi hasta que por fin vieron sus caras y no podrían estar mas sorprendidos porque los que veían ahí eras sus padres sonriendo orgullosos y vistiendo unas ropas que nunca les habían visto usar en la vida, Naruto estaba en medio de todos con una polera gris con la silueta del Kyubi estampada en ella en color rojo sobre esta tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro y también llevaba jeans oscuros algo rotos y zapatillas de lona negras además de su infaltable collar que le había regalado Tsunade, uno de sus brazos estaba rodeando por la cintura a Hinata que tenía su cabello ondulado y llevaba una rosa roja en el cabello, usaba un vestido de escote corazón que le llegaba varios centímetros sobre las rodillas y se apegaba a su cuerpo hasta la cintura para luego caer suelto este que comenzaba siendo negro pero que terminaba siendo rojo tenía varios brillos que la hacían ver como una diosa junto con Naruto y llevaba unos tacones altos, del otro lado de Naruto estaba Sasuke que usaba una camiseta negra con el símbolo de su clan y jeans azules con zapatillas negras y a su lado Sakura vestida con shorts rosados y un crop top negro y un collar con el símbolo Uchiha en la imagen también estaba Ino, Sai, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro y Gara todos con ropas muy a la moda y parecía que todos tenían alrededor de 19 años

-Hermanito ¿esos son papa y mama?- preguntó la pequeña Himawari que estaba sentada al lado de Boruto

-E…eso creo Hima- respondió boquiabierto el rubio y de la nada alguien apareció detrás de ellos haciéndolos saltar

-si cariño esa es tu mami, se ve muy hermosa verdad- dijo Naruto que se había acercado despacio para sorprender a sus hijos, junto con todos los adultos que antes estaban sentados conversando

-pa...papá yo esto…nosotros- balbuceaba Boruto tratando de explicar porque estaban ahí pero nada se le ocurría

-tranquilo hijo no pasa nada- dijo sonriente el rubio mayor

-como no escuchamos ruido nos preocupamos asi que mejor vinimos a ver que hacían- dijo tranquilamente Hinata mientras acariciaba la rubia cabeza de Inojin que estaba algo apenado al notar que quizás no debieron entrar ahí sin permiso

-papi que es este lugar- pregunto la pequeña Uzumaki

-aquí es donde la banda Konoha se preparaba para sus conciertos- explicó el Hokague con simpleza

-¿cómo que la banda Konoha?- pregunto Boruto

-cuando teníamos mas o menos 19 años formamos una banda musical y hacíamos conciertos, así juntábamos dinero para aldeas que aun después de algunos años de la guerra seguían teniendo algunos problemas económicos y que después del desastre de la luna aun no estaban completamente reconstruidas, fue una misión-

-oye viejo eso no suena como una misión, además ¿por qué el Kasekague esta ahí también?-

-a pues resulta que Gara estaba de visita en la aldea junto con Temari y pues ellos también se vieron arrastrados a esa "misión"- respondió tranquilamente Naruto a su hijo

-ya viejo deja de hacerte el interesante y cuéntanos la historia completa sé que quieres hacerlo- dijo Boruto con algo de fastidio

-si papi por favor cuéntanos- rogó la pequeña Uzumaki provocando casi un coma diabético en Naruto por la dulzura que irradiaba su hijita

-esta bien cariño- respondió el rubio mayor encantado y se instalo en un sillón que estaba libre y luego miró al resto de sus amigos y agregó –todos les contaremos como nos convertimos en uno de los mejores shows del mundo-

Y hasta aquí me quedo díganme si les gustó la idea que se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando los opening y ending de Naruto traducidos al español y pues nació una idea y no puedo decir más sino estaría contándoles la historia completa jajajajaja bueno me despido.

Besos y abrazos a todos

BYE


End file.
